User talk:Reclaimer1
Welcome! Reclaimer1, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — The Exterminator (talk) 18:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Hello! I looked at the images you uploaded; they look pretty sweet! If you have any problems with editing them into articles, just let me know. I know it's kinda hard to get them started :). If you need any help with anything at all really, you can drop a message off to me, HK, or any of our other active admins and we'll be glad to help. Here's a little something I pulled from our FAQ page; I didn't know if you edited in visual or source mode, so here you go! --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 06:32, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: If you use Source Mode, it's a little more free in placement allowment (if that works as a phrase, which it doesn't :P). Have fun editing! How do I add pictures to articles? First you need to know what image you are going to use. If the site already has the image, be sure you know the file name (click on the image to check). If the image is not already on, go to and upload it. Depending on how you edit will direct you to how you need to place an image. If you see the page itself as you edit, then look at the Visual Editor section. If you are looking at the raw coding of the page, check the Source mode section. Visual editor On the side bar, click the "Photo" button to start the process. A window will pop up, and you will be asked to choose the image you wish to use. New images are sampled, while older ones must be searched for. After you have chosen your image, the next section will ask you about it's properties. ;Layout :You can choose how big you want the image to be: "Thumbnail" will format the image into a thumnail, "Full-size" will size the image with it's full resolution, and that small box or slider enables you to set a custom resolution. ;Alignment :Do you want the image on the left side or right side of the page? ;Caption :Do you want a caption on your image and what do you want it to say? Select add photo when you are finished, and voila! you have added an image. Source mode To place an image in source mode, simply fill out this form: . Properly replace all the information with custom settings (check the file name to be sure whether to use .png, .jpg, or other file types). Alignment will always be "left" or "right"; if ommitted, the default alignment is left. For size, choose either thumb (for thumbnail picture) or set a custom size (like 250px, and make sure custom sizes have that "px" at the end); if ommitted, it automatically defaults to full resolution. If a caption is wanted, add text to that section; if ommitted, no caption will be included. Hi Thank you I just find videos that stream in 1080p and screencaps them. Unfortunately there is not an entire walkthrough out there that streams on 1080p so I'm going with the flow. Thanks for the information it really helps and when I edit I am more of a visual person. I was wondering does anyone know where I can find high quality large images of inactive rifts from Echoes to add to the portal page. :You're welcome glad I could help! Someone probably does but unfortunately it's not me. HellKaiserryo12 and TheMG should know for sure, and I also think FastLizard4 knows some good image sites. --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 21:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Also as a quick tip, you can apply licenses to your images as you upload them by clicking on the drop down box on the upload screen and selecting the one you need. Additionally, when you're posting on other people's talk pages (or some other place to communicate with fellow contributors) be sure to end your message with signature, which can be done by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on the signature button while editing. It'll place a link to your userpage and talk page, along with the current time, on your message so others know who's talking to them as well as giving them the ability to leave you a message on your own talk page. --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 00:31, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Galleries Hey, just a quick note, most galleries are and should be chronologically ordered. Usually it goes Chronology > Pictures from outside the games > Non canon pictures. Please remember to put any extra images into the chronology instead of just at the end in future. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:23, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that I didn't know, but it makes sense now that I think about the order of the images. Thank you for letting me know. :)Reclaimer1 (talk) 18:59, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Some MP2 images Ohai. You might've seen that I've been uploading some images of MP2 rooms. However, I'm unable to get screencaps of some MP2-related pages, and was wondering if maybe you could get them for me. The pages in question are B-Stz, K-Tch, Luminoth security sensor array, Maintenance unit, ULF 19 and X-Qar. If you could get these for me it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks! [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I'll gladly get these images, however it will take a few days to find and screencap them. I do know a Metroid Prime walkthrough streaming in 1080p. This should provide excellent images of the articles in question.Reclaimer1 (talk) 08:54, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ran into a setback, I can't seem to find any images on B-Stz, K-Tch, and X-Qar. The Maintenance Unit, might be a little close, and ULF 19 I can get from an actual boss battle video. Sorry about the others, If I find a HQ video which shows the ones I can't get clearly I shall screencap them. Can you spread this message to others as well, it may help.Reclaimer1 (talk) 18:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC)